


Die a Little

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira





	

　　

　　微量的龍息吸入，幾道擦身而過的惡咒，都不是些會留下永久性後遺症的小傷，葛雷夫能挺過這些。恐怕只有右肩胛上的槍傷他自尊較重。他嘶聲使著無杖魔法，讓沾滿血液的紗布慢慢剝離他的皮膚。

 

　　他太專心致志以至於沒聽見帳篷門廉被掀動的聲音，直到厚重的軍靴像是夾帶著怒意碾碎泥地上乾枯的枝椏才點醒他，今日紮營太過匆促，他都還沒來得及施些實用的家用魔法讓他的帳篷更乾爽舒適一點。

 

　　「晚安，忒修斯。」他想也沒想就喊出來者的名，畢竟有這般隨意進出他帳篷 _ 特殊待遇 _ 的人不多。葛雷夫很快地回過身，把傷處隱沒在身後。

 

　　明明滅滅的燭火在忒修斯臉上投下陰影而葛雷夫無法習慣忒修斯這樣隱藏自己的情緒。他嘆了口氣，往忒修斯的方向走近一些。

 

　　他有一瞬間閃過了服軟的念頭。但他首先是個葛雷夫，此刻是位軍官，上了戰場他只對他自己下的決定負責。忒修斯不是他的誰，他若是想帶著長官的架子來興師問罪，葛雷夫也能讓曾有過的幾晚（或是更多）溫存當做只是一時興起。

 

\--

 

　　忒修斯不太願意細想自己為此忿怒是為何。又或許他清楚得很，但他更明白那些被賦予更深層意義的念想，都不是適合開在這片被血肉滋養的荒土之上的新芽。

 

　　「那是個意外。」忒修斯聽著他像是生了鐵鏽般刺耳的嗓音。 _ 帶著輕微毒氣的龍息，肯定在他喉間肺部抓撓出滾燙的灼傷。 _ 忒修斯默默在心底記上一筆。「小隊在清除德國人的壕溝時被一群紅軟帽襲擊，我們沒人料到他們甚至在泥沼裡埋伏了一隻角尾龍──」

 

　　「然後你他媽的傻到被一個誤入的麻瓜敵軍一槍打穿了你的肩膀？珀西瓦爾，我在現場！這我都知道！」

 

　　他痛快地看著葛雷夫冷靜自持的表情有一些鬆動，他咬著毫無血色的下唇，像是他自身的驕傲與試圖辯解在拉鋸。但當他重新開口時，又再度裹上一層不慍不火的淡漠。他說，「所以 _ 長官 _ ，事發當下你目睹了，報告我上繳了，現在你來又是所為何事？」

 

_ 　　梅林為證啊。這男人一直都這麼蒼白嗎？ _ 忒修斯想起那些為數不多，取得一點小小勝利的日子，他們偷到一點時間溜進樹林裡隱密的溪邊，葛雷夫會帶上酒，卻沒想到都被忒修斯給淋在他光裸的上身。

 

　　他記得美國巫師的肌膚是甜美的蜜色，穿過樹葉枝椏落下的日光碎片會把他曬成溫暖的金色，當酒液熨貼在他小腹匯積成令他難以抗拒的赭紅色。

 

　　他記得這些。他的身體也記得這些。然而一顆愚蠢的來自麻瓜的子彈只需再幾釐米就能把那些鮮艷的記憶抹成一面泥白色的碑。

 

\--

 

　　「斯卡曼德， **長官，** 要走程序上的懲戒，等到明天一早在整個營的面前比較有效果吧。」葛雷夫挑起眉，像是某種奇異的默契在此刻接上線，他瞥了忒修斯下身一眼。「如果你只是想要滿足你私人需要，抱歉，我今天沒有那──」

 

　　忒修斯握住他沒有受傷的那邊臂膀，把他拉向自己。

 

　　他分不清兩人之中是誰在顫抖。但觸碰到那具依然溫熱鮮活的軀體時，忒修斯整天如同浸泡在膨脹藥水裡的心臟似乎得到了一絲絲的緩解。但很快，兩人的其他部位直覺而迅速地火熱脹痛起來。

 

　　沒有人開口說話。他們以帶著囓咬的親吻代替。那是另一種慢慢滋生的默契，某些時刻話語無濟於事甚至讓事情變得更糟。

 

　　本就裸著上身的葛雷夫已經蹬開他的睡褲，現下正氣呼呼的使著不太靈活的手拉扯忒修斯的皮帶。忒修斯急切地想把他推倒在任何一個平面之上，然而放眼望去，這臨時佈置的落腳處除了一張單人床和葛雷夫用來辦公的矮桌以外，沒有其他更好的選擇了。

 

　　他握住葛雷夫汗津津的腰，在他耳邊低喃：「抱住我。」

 

　　葛雷夫突如其來地被他抱離地面，他忍住了第一聲驚呼，卻在整個人蹭上忒修斯粗糙的軍裝布料時沒能嚥回那聲低吟。

 

　　他得用雙腿緊緊環住忒修斯的腰，雙手扣在對方的頸後，像個向爹地撒嬌掛在他身上的孩子一樣。這念頭讓兩人都更興奮了一點。葛雷夫能聽到忒修斯低聲吟誦咒語，然後一股暖熱黏稠的感覺在他股間漫開緩緩滑入後穴裡去。

 

　　忒修斯粗糙的手指還在穴口處撫摩著，葛雷夫卻說：「直接進來吧。我想要這樣。」

 

　　忒修斯微微分開自己的腿站穩腳步，雙手捧著葛雷夫兩瓣圓潤的臀，他已然濕淋淋的陰莖在沒有手的引導下好幾次滑開了，葛雷夫有些不耐煩的扭著腰，試著把自己釘上那根火熱的傢伙。

 

　　插入的那瞬葛雷夫幾乎哭叫出來。他們性事的頻率毫不意外跟著戰事起伏而行。有好些時日沒有被徹底操開的身體彷彿在嘲笑自己的任意妄為，即使忒修斯為他上足了潤滑，被粗厚陰莖貫穿帶來的疼痛仍然讓他的性器疲軟下來。

 

　　但葛雷夫想著， _ 那感覺真好。 _

 

　　他還能感覺到痛，感覺到從忒修斯身上輻射出來暖熱的體溫，以及那些他們還太年輕未能承載與給予的模糊情感。

 

　　忒修斯埋在他胸口而他低頭就能感覺斯卡曼德家標誌的金棕卷髮在他頰邊隨著抽插輕蹭著。胸口傳來的震盪像是忒修斯哽咽著，他就親親對方的髮頂嘶聲說著 _ 對不起對不起。 _

 

　　他把忒修斯攬入懷裡，被對方急切的抽插撞擊得喘氣不已。

 

　　一波波痠麻的快感竄下神經，葛雷夫閉起眼等待如一場小型死亡的高潮，然後──他想，他們那麼幸運──還能一同迎接重生。

  
-Fin.


End file.
